


Centenary Celebrations

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Series: Birthday Wishes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: With Steve's 100th birthday coming up, Sam, Natasha and Wanda take it upon themselves to ensure that he spends time with the ones he loves.





	Centenary Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Centenary Celebrations  
> Author: Sgt.Pepperony  
> Fandom: Avengers (MCU)  
> Main Pairings: Steve/Wanda  
> Other Pairings: Tony/Pepper, Clint/Laura   
> Rating: K  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, characters. Property of Marvel and Disney.
> 
> So, Steve Rogers turns 100 today and I thought that it would be neat to write a story to acknowledge it. This does not follow canon since Civil War and Infinity War have not happened, so it is a happy fic. This is also a spiritual successor to a fic I did two years ago called ‘Birthday’ where Steve plans a surprise birthday party for Wanda, only this time the roles are reversed. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Steve did not really want the fact he was turning a hundred to be acknowledged. He was already the subject of some age jokes thanks to Tony and Natasha, he did not need another reminder of how far away he was from what he remembered. Celebrating his birthday had not really been much of a priority for him these days. However, it did not seem like there was another mission coming up and Sam thought it was important to acknowledge this milestone.

“I don’t know Sam,” Wanda said. “If he doesn’t want it acknowledged, shouldn’t we respect his wishes?”

“Well, maybe we should keep it a surprise,” Sam answered, sipping his coffee with a large grin on his face.

Wanda shook her head and returned to her pancakes. Natasha, who was listening to this exchanged, imputed, “You know, he could do with some cheering up. Maybe a surprise party could do him some good.”

“Thank you,” Sam commented as he stared at Wanda. 

“What?” she asked. 

“You in?”

“Like I said, I’m not sure about it. I’ll have a think about it and let you know.” After breakfast, Wanda went to find Steve, eventually finding him in his office staring at a mission report completely aimlessly. Wanda knew why he was in a solemn mood: he had gone through a bit of a rough dating patch and he was resigning to himself that he was never going to be able to settle down with anyone. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed as he sat back in his seat and turned to look at her. “Do you want to hear about this date?”

“How bad was it?”

“Well, this one was not even out of college so you can imagine my reaction.”

“Cradle snatcher,” Wanda joked. Steve snorted. “Maybe you should take a break from dating because it is getting you down.”

“You’re probably right. So, did you want to see me for something?”

“Just wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Well, it’s nice to know someone I looking out for me.”

Wanda gave a small smile and left his office. She strutted down to the gym where Natasha was punching Sam’s covered hands. She announced, “Okay, I’m in. Where do we start?”

-o-

“What are you doing?” Vision asked when he saw Wanda sitting at the breakfast bench with a notebook. She was concentrating so hard that she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her voice. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine,” Wanda replied. “Honestly. I thought you were Steve.”

“So, what are you doing?”

“Coming up with some ideas for Steve’s birthday party, but you can’t tell him: it’s a surprise.”

“You have my word.” Vision left the kitchen and Wanda tried to return to her task. 

The main issue she was having was trying to deviate from the idea of it being 4th July and the red-white-and-blue. It seemed so basic and obvious but Wanda wanted something that was not corny. So far, the only ideas she had involved the 1940s or a formal gathering. Both seemed extremely lame. 

“You know, I think Captain Rogers is not too concerned about the theme of the gathering. I think he would be happy to be among friends,” Vision commented as he came back into the room and then walked back out again.

Wanda thought about it and knew Vision was right: it was not about the gimmick; it was about the company. So scrapping her ideas list, she made a note of everyone that she thought Steve would be happy to see together. Outside of the main Avengers team, there was Tony, Pepper and baby Morgan. Clint and Laura with the kids. Thor. Bruce. Maria. Maybe some other close S.H.I.E.L.D agents. It seemed to be a decent list so that they could send invitations. 

That was the next job: designing and sending the invitations. That she had to get Pepper’s help because she had a better eye for design for this type of thing. The woman had micro-managed her own wedding to the point that Natasha had to intervene in case her blood pressure skyrocketed. 

“ _ If you’re only doing a simple gathering, then I would just go for something clean and unbusy _ ,” Pepper explained over the phone. “ _ White background, simple font but with a bold colour to make it stand out. _ ”

“Thanks, Pepper, that’s actually a really big help,” Wanda said as she began work on the invitations. “So, how’s the baby?” 

“ _ Teething _ ,” Pepper answered with a small grumble. “ _ He’s flat out unconscious on Tony at the moment, who is also unconscious. _ ” Wanda heard a mumbling and Pepper corrected herself, “ _ He’s resting his eyes apparently. _ ” 

The next task after the invitations were sent out with everyone replying that they will attend was to work out what to eat. Again, Wanda took on that task as the declared Best Cook in the compound. Sam could not help but feel amused watching her organise this party by herself considering that she was against this party in the first place. 

“Wanda, are you sure that you don’t want Nat and I to help out?” he asked.

“You could get the balloons and banners,” she replied. 

“I do have a friend that can help with the music if you want me to ask.”

“Yes, thank you.” Sam still had that smile on his face and Wanda looked very confused. “What?”

“Nothing,” he replied in a sing-song voice as he left the kitchen. 

Wanda shook her head at Sam’s weirdness as she returned to planning the food. Remembering the fact she was going to keep it simple but also the weather forecast predicted some nice, bright weather for the week so it would be worth taking advantage of the weather and use the barbeque in addition to snacks.

Steve had not really taken much notice of Wanda being so secretive. Every time he walked into a room, she would hide her notebook with all the plans but for someone who was meant to be super observant, he was not particularly great at noticing Wanda to snapping the notebook shut. Natasha had really found it hard to keep a straight face at one incident when Wanda flailed so hard she nearly fell out of her seat. 

“Are you okay Wanda?” Steve asked. 

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Wanda squeaked, “Yes, perfectly fine.” Steve did not think more about it as he left the kitchen. Wanda had never felt this tense before. She felt like she was walking on eggshells around him. 

It was worse the day before the party. People started arriving and it was taking a lot for Steve not to become suspicious about everyone’s sudden appearance. It started when Clint and Laura arrived with their brood while everyone was having their breakfast. 

“Alas, no one threat because Hawkeye is here,” Clint announced. 

Steve scrunched his face up curiously and asked, “What do we owe this visit?”

“Oh, we just thought that the kids would like to see everyone while they are off for the summer. Especially since it is 4th of July,” Laura answered. 

“Okay…”

Clint gave a wink to Wanda and she hoped Steve did not suspect a thing. Mid-morning, Tony and Pepper arrived, which did confuse Steve a little more, especially when Tony answered why they were there, “We just thought since it is a national holiday that we would like to spend time with people who talked back.”

“I am not complaining,” Rhodey said taking his godson from Pepper. 

Steve shrugged it off again and returned to his work. However, later that day, Steve was onto Wanda, Sam and Natasha, especially when Wanda and Natasha announced they were going to the store and Sam was going to the butchers. 

“Guys, what is going on?” Steve asked.

“We just thought that since there is a lot more of us, we would stock up on a few things,” Natasha answered.

“And since it is a national holiday, we might do a small celebration,” Wanda added quickly. 

“Alright,” Steve mumbled and returned to his office. 

“I don’t know why he is in such a grumpy mood recently,” Natasha commented as they walked to the car.

“He’s quit dating because he can’t find anyone he relates to,” Wanda answered. 

“Ah. I guess that would make anyone depressed. Though if I am going, to be honest, he needs to start seeing what is in front of him.”

Wanda looked confused, “You like Steve?”

“Oh god no,” Natasha answered getting into the car. “He’s too much like a brother to me. I meant you.”

Wanda looked at Natasha like she had lost her mind. “I’m sorry?”

“I always thought you two could be quite cute together. You’re closer to him than you are the other guys.”

“I’m close to Sam.”

“Not as close.”

“Well, that’s because Rhodes is not here all that often and Vision’s not… Well, he doesn't get humans.”

“I’m just saying that you both have not had much luck dating with people who don’t really get what we do. Maybe you should both be looking on the inside.”

“I thought relationships were frowned up because of conflicting interests.”

“Frowned upon is not the same as forbidden. About four years ago, he said it was hard to find someone with a similar history, and you do carry some of the same emotional baggage as he does. Maybe you can find a way to make each other happy.”

“Nat, you're being ridiculous.”

“Fine, but I’m not the one getting stressing over giving him the perfect party.”

-o-

With the guests settled in their rooms, all the food for the next day packed into the fridge and the decorations are hidden under Sam’s bed, everyone bar Steve gathered in the lounge to go over the plan.

“So, tomorrow, Steve and I will go for a run and I will suggest we stop for breakfast,” Sam explained. “That should give you guy a couple hours to get up before we run back?”

“Are you sure you will be able to run back with a plateful of bacon, eggs and sausage?” Rhodey asked. “The last time you did that you needed medical for two days.”

“We will be taking the car,” Sam replied, not looking too pleased about that reminder. “Anyway, do we know who is on what job?”

“Wanda, Laura and I will be plating up the food,” Natasha answered. “Clint is on the barbecue so he can handle all the meat. Rhodes and Tony are helping with the decorations, and that is about it.”

“Cool. We’ve got sixteen hours until the party so if anyone blows it, they will be seriously punished.”

Wanda and Natasha looked at one another, “In what way? Like do you have a secret sex room in this place?”

Tony took the wrong moment to take a sip of water because he nearly choked with laughter. Everyone (except Vision who did not get the joke) laughed at Sam, who just rolled his eyes. 

“What’s so funny?” Steve asked waking in.

“Oh, Sam being ridiculous again,” Natasha answered getting out her seat. “We were just heading off to bed - in separate beds Sam.” Sam flipped his middle finger up at her as she walked out of the lounge. 

Later that night, Wanda could not get to sleep. Part of it was the nerves and excitement over the party, while the other part was a screaming infant. She was not going to complain since she imagined that Tony and Pepper were suffering from lack of sleep more than she was. In fact, she could hear one of them walking up and down the hallway in a bid to get Morgan back to sleep. She found out it was Tony when he heard him speak to someone. 

“You know there is a teething ring in the freezer,” Steve whispered. 

“Thanks. I forgot we put it in there,” Tony responded. “So, how do you feel about turning one-hundred?”

“How many jokes do you have prepared for tomorrow?”

“Coming up with jokes requires brain function and sleep.”

Steve snorted, “Thanks, Morgan.”

“So what are you doing?”

“I think I might work out in the gym for a bit. I have a lot on my mind at the moment.”

“Have fun.”

“You too.”

“Yeah, totally the time of my life.”

After a few minutes, Morgan’s crying seemed to settle and Tony returned to his room, mumbling about missing being able not to sleep for days. At that point, Wanda decided to get out of bed and see if Steve was okay. Having a lot on his mind probably meant he was overthinking everything that had happened in his life, and if Natasha was right about them having more in common than they thought, then maybe she could show him the empathy he was looking for in a relationship. 

Not that she wanted to be in a relationship with him, she thought as she walked towards the gym. Admittedly, after every disastrous date she had been on in the last two years had ended with her wondering why her date had not been as mature as Steve or as courteous as Steve or as engaging as Steve. 

She also could not deny that she had not thought inappropriately about him on occasion. Sometimes she had found herself distracted by the green in his eyes and the shape of his jaw. When she walked into the gym, Wanda found herself distracted by Steve’s firm buttocks in his jogging bottoms as he punched a punchbag. Actually, there was something about Steve’s powerful stance and the way he hit the punchbag that made her cheeks flush pink. 

He took a break for a moment to drink some water and looked at Wanda. “You okay Wanda?”

“I just heard you speaking to Tony. I thought maybe you and I could have a talk,” she answered. “You said you had a lot on your mind, and when I went to therapy after Pietro died, it really helped.” Steve thought about it for a moment and nodded. He sat on the bench and Wanda sat beside him. “So, tell me how you feel.” 

The tone of her voice mimicked a therapist and Steve had to chuckle. “It’s just that I am this age and I have not achieved what I wanted to do in life. Biologically I am thirty-three but back in 1945, I thought that I would have truly settled down by now.” 

“Life has a funny way of changing what we expect. When I was little I thought I would be settled with a family by now as well.” 

“I don’t know. I guess mine is down to old-fashioned values.” 

“Mine is similar. My parents were rather traditional. If they were still here my mother would be nagging why she doesn’t have a grandchild yet.” 

“Actually, mine would be too.” 

Wanda smiled and looked at him, “You and I are not that different.” 

Steve gave a small smile and pushed some of the loose strands of hair from her face. He had to admit the first time they met in South Korea his heart skipped a beat at how beautiful she was and three years on she was still that heart-stoppingly beautiful, even without a face full of makeup. He kind of kicked himself for missing what was right in front of him. Softly he said,“No we’re not.” 

Wanda took a brief look at his full lips and without a second’s hesitation, she kissed him. Steve gently pulled her closer to him and cupped her face. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity until the opening of the gym door broke them apart. 

“Sorry, I heard voices and thought it was intruders,” Vision said. 

Wanda sighed at the interruption. She looked back up at Steve and stood up. “I think we both need to get some sleep.” 

Steve nodded and got off the bench. They both walked past Vision like they had nothing to be sorry for and when they reached the hallway, they went into their separate bedrooms. Wanda put her finger to her lips and smiled as the tingle remained on her lips. In the other bedroom, Steve found himself smiling properly for the first time in ages. 

-o-

The next morning, Sam woke Steve up at six for their morning run and he had a cunning plan to keep Steve occupied until the afternoon. Steve wondered why he was being dragged out of bed so early but he was not much of a complainer when it came to working out. He still had the smile on his face as he changed. He was not sure what the kiss meant for him and Wanda, but it had felt so different from other kisses he had received since being unfrozen. 

“Why are you in such a good mood?” Sam asked when Steve walked out of his bedroom.

“No reason,” Steve replied, though gave a small glance at Wanda’s bedroom door. 

Sam shook his head and said, “Come on. We need to do a long run today.”

“Why a long one?”

“Well, I thought if we drive to the next town over, we could get some breakfast after the run. God knows I will need it.”

Steve shrugged and they both left the compound. Once Natasha heard the car start up, she waited for them to disappear from the area before waking everyone else up. Most of them grumbled about being woken up at an early hour. Wanda, on the other hand, seemed rather perky. 

“Right, do we remember what we are doing?” Natasha asked. 

“Something about meat?” Clint answered groggily.  

“Banners,” Rhodey mumbled. 

“He’s arriving later,” Tony commented as he drifted off against the wall. Pepper flicked his ear and he jumped awake. 

“Why are we doing this so early Nat?” Laura asked. 

“Because we have a shitton of food that needs to be cooked and those balloons are not going to blow themselves up,” Natasha answered. “Come on people, move, move, move.”

“Yes drill sergeant,” Rhodey commented. “Come on Tony, we have some balloons.”

“In a minute,” Tony grumbled falling asleep against the wall again. Rhodey then grabbed him by the collar and then he stood to attention. “Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

Pepper shook her head and looked at Wanda, who was way too perky for that time of the morning. “Why are you in such a good mood?”

“No reason,” Wanda answered. “Come on, let’s get cooking.”

“Since I don’t have to do anything until twelve, can I go back to sleep?” Clint asked. 

“No, you’re on kid duty,” Laura answered. 

-o-

By ten o'clock, Sam was exhausted. Steve seemed to have found a new surge of energy and their usual run extended an extra hour and he was in real need of refuelling. 

“Dude, I have not seen you run like that in years,” he panted when they walked into the diner. “Seriously, what has happened to you between last night and this morning?”

“I’ll tell you in a minute if you promise not to tell anyone,” Steve answered when he sat down and looked at the menu. He rolled his eyes when he saw the special was red-white-and-blue pancakes or waffles.

“Sounds… juicy,” Sam gasped as he took a seat. The waitress came over and asked if they wanted coffee. “And a very large painkiller please.”

“Anything to eat?” she asked.

“I’ll just have the eggs benedict,” Steve requested. 

“I’ll have the red-white-and-blue pancakes,” Sam ordered. Once the waitress took note of their order and went to the kitchen, Sam asked, “So what do you want to tell me?”

“So last night I was in the gym when Wanda comes in, and we may have… well. We kissed.”

Sam blinked a couple times as he tried to process the news, “You and Wanda kissed? Last night?”

Steve nodded “We were just talking and it happened.”

“So what does this mean for the two of you?”

“I don’t know. We did not speak about it after it happened, but she seemed happy it happened.”

“Well, good for the both of you, I guess. Nat was saying that you two would be perfect for one another.”

“Nat thinks every woman besides herself is perfect for me.”

“True. Anyway, I put some decent clothes in the trunk so we should change out of these.”

“Why could we not wait until we got back to the compound?”

“That is for me to know and for you to find out.”

In the meantime, Wanda was mixing together a cake, Natasha was making a salad and Laura was throwing some cooked chicken tenders into a bowl. Wanda was humming ‘Lovefool’ as she stirred the chocolate mixture together.  

Natasha and Laura looked at one another and tried to resist the urge to laugh. After a minute, Natasha asked, “Okay, what have you taken and can I have some?” 

“Nothing, It’s just a nice day,” Wanda replied. She bit her lip and then added, “I may have kissed Steve.” 

At that point, Natasha and Laura stopped what they were doing. Laura asked, “You kissed Steve?” 

“What does this mean?” Natasha added. 

“Are you in love with him?” 

“Did you do it and that is why you’re in a good mood?”

“Yes, I don't know, I’m not sure and no,” Wanda answered each question at a time once the other women stopped. “We did not really speak about it afterwards.” 

“So, was it bordering on ripping each other's clothes off or…” 

“No, it was… sweet. I can’t really say what is going to happen but… I think you were right Natasha. We do have more in common than I thought.”

“I should make a business out of this,” Natasha commented. 

-o-

By half twelve, Sam informed the team they were on the way back. Both had found a shower in a local gym after Steve insisted on a session with weights and they were both dressed casually. Steve was still confused why they had to get changed in the town but given he still had his kiss with Wanda on his mind, he did not think much of it. 

With all the food prepared and the decorations done, Wanda had just enough time to shower and change into the red summer dress she had been saving. By the time she walked out into the garden area, Clint was cooking some burgers, chicken wings and hot dogs on the barbeque, more guests had arrived including Thor, Bruce, Maria and Sharon. Thor seemed to be telling the story of how he thrashed The Hulk in a gladiator battle while Bruce was correcting the embellished facts. 

“Well, I would have won if someone had not fixed the game,” Thor protested.

“There is a reason I am called ‘Strongest Avenger’,” Bruce retorted. 

“Is he though?” Pepper and Maria were watching this exchange and then Thor asked, “Out of the two of us, who is stronger?”

“I honestly can’t comment. You’re both leaking so much testosterone,” Maria answered. Pepper snorted into her juice. 

“Wow, you look fancy,” Natasha commented when she came up beside Wanda. “Trying to impress someone?”

“Funny. Is Sam on the way?” Wanda asked. 

“He’s about five minutes away. We just have to get Clint to close the barbeque so we don’t send a signal that something is happening here.”

“Who’s on the lookout?”

“Well, at a slight risk of him not damaging anything, Vision.”

“Isn’t that just sending out another signal? He’s giant and about as inconspicuous as a Christmas tree.”

“He generally keeps watch anyway so it was perfect.” At that point, Vision floated through the walls of the compound to the garden area. “Okay, they’re back. Everyone be quiet.”

It took a few minutes but eventually, Sam opened the door to the garden area and everyone shouted, “SURPRISE!”

Steve looked totally bewildered as he looked around. There was a blue banner that proclaimed, “Happy Birthday Steve’, there was an array of food, including a chocolate cake with ten blue candles and most of all, there were all his friends. 

“Okay… so this what you have been all secretive and weird about?” he asked. 

“Well you would not have allowed us to do it if you knew,” Natasha commented as she produced an envelope. “Happy birthday Steve.”

“Thanks.” He then took a glance at Wanda and he lit up. Wanda smiled brightly as she walked towards him holding a gift. “So, how long did it take you to get set up?”

“Six and a half hours,” Wanda answered. “It would have been quicker if Tony did not keep falling asleep.”

At that point, Sam walked between them, holding the cake and started singing, “For…”

And at that point, everyone joined in singing, “For he’s a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny!”

Steve could not help but smile and blew out the candles. Once the cake was taken away to be cut by Wanda, Clint announced, “Right, who wants a hot dog?”

Wanda went to take the cake inside to put onto the plastic plates since it ran less of a risk of falling onto the grass. She had only cut one slice of cake when Steve came up beside her. She gave a small smile. “Since you are the birthday boy, you get the first slice.”

“Thanks. Um, Wanda can I ask you something?”  he asked. 

“Sure.”

“Is this why you have been so jumpy this week?”

“A little. If you want to give credit, it was Sam’s idea. I just took over and became… what’s the birthday version of a bridezilla?”

“I don’t know… birthzilla?” Wanda laughed and Steve joined her laughter at the lameness of the joke. 

“I wasn’t even sure that you wanted a birthday party so I am relieved by your reaction.”

“To be honest, until this morning, I was in that much of a funk that maybe I would have been a little less grateful.” Steve looked around and then whispered in Wanda’s ear, “I can’t get that kiss out of my head.”

Wanda smirked, “Neither can I, but what does this mean for us?”

“Well, maybe we can go to dinner and see where we go from there?”

“I would like that.” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Come on, we have some other people to speak to.”

The two walked out to the garden together with their hands laced together, both smiling brightly. Steve, for the first time in six years, felt like things were on the up. He may have been a hundred, but he at least had a lifetime ahead of him with some new hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, nice happy fic for you guys. Hope you enjoyed. Favourite, Kudos or comment if you did. 
> 
> Happy 4th July to American readers and happy birthday for those who share Steve’s birthday.


End file.
